randomroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tale of A Mutant
((This is like an extended version of the bio on Drachir's page.)) My name is Drachir Notaehw, and I am not human. I grew up in the town of Elkhold, and I am a near-human. I see excellently at night and I am much more agile than most of whom I have met. I was outcasted from any social group during my shcooling, which was a blessing and a curse. I had few distractions, but few friends. Nonetheless, I still did all the work I could, and studied dilligently for every exam. I was actually able to skip over some education, and I ended up finishing 3rd Schooling ((High School)) at the age of seven. I graduated from the highest education institute at the top of my class after five years. I decided to find a teacher in the mythical ways of magicka. Although, this would be difficult, as most practicioners of this art were driven from townships long ago. I wandered the forest for two years, still not discovering anything. That is, until one day, when I found an old hollowed-out cyprus tree. When I entered, I was greeted warmly by none other than the legendary wizard Archmage Sirron. I told him that it was an honor to be meeting with him, let alone joining him for mammoth's milk. I asked him if he could teach me, and he said it came with a price: "Go out and fetch me an apple, would you?" I didn't understand. A simple task, yet an ominously deeper meaning. I exited, only to find an apple tree straight across from the Archmage's cyprus. I reached for an apple, but the branch pulled away. I then began climbing the tree. After being shaken off, I realized the true challenge in the wizard's message. I walked back toward the tree, and saw a face in the trunk, which simply said, "No!" The apple ent then pulled it's very roots from the ground, and began running. Yes, a running tree. It was easy to catch up to, just not easy to fight. I decided the best way to approach this was to take the apple without harming the ent. I managed to catch it off guard and climb onto it's back. I began making my way up the trunk and onto it's arm, staying clung to the massive branches. One the succulent fruit was within reach, I plucked it from the branch, dropped to the ground, and ran as though I was outrunning an avalanche. I made it back to the cyprus, with Sirron holding the door open. After I gave him the apple, he checked outside to see the ent, muttered,and turned to me. He deemed me worthy of learning the types of magicka associated with my method of retrieving the apple. I thanked him, and we embarked on a year-long journey throughout the practice of Electric, Poison, Healing, and Stealth magicka. Afterwards, I showed my immense gratitude toward him, and wandered the forest for another year. I was helping trapped animals one warm day when I happened to notice the most beautiful wood elf I had ever seen in a valley clearing. I started to slide down the side of the miniature valley, when my foot hit a small rock, causing me to flip, tumble, and roll to the bottom. I had startled the poor girl, and and when she asked if I was alright, I replied: "Excuse me, but could you help me find the nearest medical professional? I believe I've taken one of Eros' arrows in my posterior." That was the day I first met Meishka Maholson. She obviously had never heard of Eros before, because she took me to a hospital. From then on, I knew I had to learn more about her. I took the chance, expecting to find an empty clearing, but indeed it wasn't. I explained who I was, and she challenged me. We dueled for quite a while, and then, thoroughly tired, sat upon the ground. Se asked if I could help with her English skills, and I agreed. Over, the next few weeks, I covered the basics, and she picked up fairly quickly. One day, while strolling in the forest, she asked me if I "liked" anyone in Elkhold. I panicked, and just said that my outcasting contributed to my solitude. The way she emphasized "you" made it sound as though she had already found someone. Suddenly, there was a loud impact nearby, and we rushed to find a crashed vessel with only one passnger within: Teran Dactylis, one of my only friends. We nursed him back to health and helped him blend into our society. All the while, I still couldn't stop thinking about if Meishka had already found someone. I certainly hoped not. I had a reasonable chance with her. Regardless, Teran informed us that he was an assassin. Personally, I would have gone by mercenary, but he seemed fine with his title. Interestingly enough, he was a terrakinetic. While Teran was here, he happened upon some other friends, Garth Earlix and Arina Kinsler. Although, Garth apparently "backstabbed" Teran, which is an Earthen phrase. There was a deep-seeded hatred shared between us, even though Garth hadn't done anything to me. Meanwhile, I listened intently during every conversation Meishka had, just to make sure she wasn't "occupied". There was no success. However, I thought I snatched an iota of lonliness from one verbal excursion. I decided to let the matter collect a little dust. At one point, during one of Ryll Shados' casual parties, we were talking when Teran suggested we "hook up". I had never heard him use the phrase before, but I understood the message. I replied that she had found someone, but she told me she hadn't. We turned to each other, and there was a brief moment of understanding, then connection. We wrapped our arms around each other and kissed passionatly for about a minute. It felt as though a mud dragon had just dropped from my shoulders. I had finally found the love of my life.